


when darkness falls

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because I wanted to, Fluff, M/M, Other, Prinxiety - Freeform, angsty cause duh, i made up the other dark sides, i'm still reeling, logicality - Freeform, my children, wayy too much of me projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i want more sanders sides and i'm also dying inside. plus i really want to explore deceit and virgil but like??a ten part series because that's a nice number right?? hopefully there's a chapter for each side but it's probably going to be pretty virgil and logan centric (not like a ship i just like them okay)





	when darkness falls

ihjojbhkvgihfjewufhgiehfgiewhuofkb


End file.
